La boda de un muerto
by krasni
Summary: Alguna vez se amaron, pero ahora ella se casara con otro. Y el solo le queda la amargura. Vivir o morir. Felicidad o venganza.   El bueno no siempre elige la felicidad.


La boda de un muerto

Hermione suspiro luego de mirarse al espejo nuevamente, tenía un hermoso vestido de novias puesto. Y en unos minutos caminaría hacia el altar. Unos minutos y seria conocida por Hermione Weasley.

La chica se miro los zapatos, no podía decir que no estaba preocupada. Habían pasado tantas cosas los últimos meses. Habían sufrido tanto y sobre todo hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter su mejor amigo y a quien amo durante años.

Quien paso a ser de mejor amigo a novio, y de novio a prometido.

Sin embargo ella estaba aquí, a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. No podía negar que ella estaba arrepentida de cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Si pudiera elegir, le hubiera dicho la verdad. Después de todo, con todo lo que ya había sufrido el chico, no se merecía para nada lo que le pasaba ahora.

Pero ella simplemente se enamoro de otro hombre. No eligió que esto pasara, no eligió traicionarlo, simplemente paso.

La puerta se abrió y a la chica se le detuvo el corazón viendo a su antiguo prometido, su antiguo mejor amigo.

Harry Potter en la puerta tan atractivo como siempre, con un smoking negro, viéndola con unos ojos tan tristes, tan muertos que desconsolaron el pobre alma de la chica.

—Harry—susurro ella, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos—no esperaba que vengas—dijo ella.

Harry la miro a los ojos, su sonrisa no estaba adornando su cara. Antes siempre sonreía con felicidad, pero desde su traición, solo quedaba un gesto amargo en el rostro del chico.

—Puedo irme, si lo prefieres—indico el, su voz no tenía ninguna emoción, la voz de un muerto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy feliz de que pudieras venir—indico ella conteniendo su dolor.

Potter asintio.

—Me quedare al fondo de la capilla. Prefiero no ser quien te entregue. Ni tu padrino—indico el chico con un susurro.

La chica asintio.

—Lo entiendo. Tanto Ron como yo entendemos, Harry…Nunca quise que pasara lo que paso…Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, aunque me gustaría—indico ella.

Potter asintio con un gestos de su cabeza.

—Estas hermosa—susurro el chico mirándola con admiración.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Gracias—dijo ella—¿cómo has estado?—pregunto con temor.

Harry la miro con sus ojos sin vida.

—Muerto—dijo el chico.

Hermione solo bajo la cabeza.

—Asesinado, sería una mejor forma de decirlo—esta vez las lagrimas salieron a montón y la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su antiguo prometido.

—Lo siento—repitió una y otra vez—nunca quise lastimarte—suplico la chica.

—Entonces por qué lo hiciste—dijo Potter.

—¿Por qué me traicionaste?—

—¿Por que con Ron de todas las personas del mundo?—

—¿Por qué en mi cama? —

—¿Por qué en mi casa? —

—¿Por qué me diste esperanzas?¿por qué?¿Por qué? —decía el chico.

—Yo lo hice todo por ti— susurro Potter.

—Renuncie a mi trabajo, para pasar tiempo contigo—

—Use más de la mitad del oro que mis padres me dejaron, para apoyar tus proyectos—

—Me pelee con la mitad de los magos del ministerio, por el simple hecho de que no querían que una nacida de Muggles entre en Wizengamot—decía el chico.

Hermione lloraba a mares.

—¿Por qué lloras? —decía el chico—¿Creí que era el día mas feliz de tu vida? —indico el chico.

—Nunca quise lastimarte…Lo juro. Ninguno lo quiso—dijo ella.

Harry la contemplo por un segundo.

—Cuando Voldemort me lazo la maldición asesina destruyo al Horcrux, lo recuerdas—indico el chico.

La mujer asintio no entendiendo nada.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero ese día morí de verdad—indico él y ella lo miro incrédula—Llegue a un lugar, que estaba entre la vida y la muerte—susurro él.

Hermione escuchaba sin decir nada.

—Dumbledore está ahí…El me dio dos opciones. Ir con él al siguiente plano donde mis padres y Sirius estaban, o volver con los vivos—indico el chico.

Hermione lo escuchaba sorprendida, Harry nunca le conto nada sobre eso.

—Yo tome la decisión equivocada…Yo volví, no tendría que haberlo echo—informo Harry.

La chica volvió a llorar al escucharlo.

—¿Me amaste alguna vez?—pregunto él.

Ella asintio.

—¿Entonces Por qué? —pregunto él.

—Por que lo amo a el mas que a ti—susurro ella.

Harry no dijo nada solo asintio.

—Te divertiste al menos—pregunto él.

—No, no lo hice. Nunca me causaría diversión lastimarte—dijo ella.

—Pero lo hiciste. Y aun así, ni siquiera tuviste agallas suficientes para decírmelo a la cara. Tu esperaste a que te encuentre con él en mi cama—indico el chico.

—Lo siento—dijo ella.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Yo también. Pero no puedo odiarte aunque quisiera, te amo demasiado para hacerlo—susurro el chico.

Hermione se separo y miro a los ojos sin vida de Harry.

—Encontraras a alguien más, alguien que te haga muy feliz—indico ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, no podre. Una vez que aceptes a Ron, yo desapareceré de tu vida, de sus vidas de una vez y para siempre—finalizo el chico.

—Felicidades—susurro antes de salir por la puerta.

Hermione estallo en un llanto cuando la puerta se cerró.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ron sonreía ante el espejo se estaba arreglando la corbata cuando la puerta se abrió. El chico miro con sorpresa a Harry Potter entrar por ella.

—Harry—susurro el chico.

—Lamento entrar sin avisar—indico el Harry.

Ron negó con su cabeza.

—No importa, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí, hermano—indico Ron.

Harry suspiro.

—No me llames así, yo no soy tu hermano—dijo Potter.

Ron bajo la cabeza apenado.

—Estuve recién con Hermione, le informe que me quedare al fondo de la capilla. Prefiero no ser quien la entregue. Ni su padrino—indico el chico con un susurro.

Ron asintio.

—Lo entendemos, gracias por venir—susurro Ron sin atreverse a verle a los ojos.

—Esta hermosa—indico el chico.

Ron asintio, trataba de sonreír pero en realidad no podía.

—Como estas—susurro Ron.

—Muerto…Asesinado—indico Potter.

Ron se quedo callado.

—¿Valió la pena?—dijo Potter.

Ron lo miro sin entender.

—¿Traicionarme…Valió la pena?—pregunto el.

Ron suspiro.

—Lo siento…No quise que fuera así. Quería decírtelo—dijo Ron.

—Decirme que, Que me traicionaste—

—Que te acostaste con mi prometida—

—Que tiraste nueve años de amistad…De Hermandad por qué no pudiste alejarte de las piernas de mi prometida—susurro Potter.

Lagrimas se le escapaban por los ojos al pelirrojo.

—La amo—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Yo también, pero aun que las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, Jamás…Jamás hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste—dijo Potter.

Las lagrimas de Ron se convirtieron en un llanto.

—Me gustaría cambiar las cosas…Pero no puedo Harry—balbuceo el pelirrojo.

Potter asintio.

—No te preocupes. Después de todo, yo ya estoy muerto…No tiene caso preocuparse por la opinión de un muerto…Además cuando ella te de el sí, desapareceré de sus vidas para siempre—informo el antiguo niño que vivió.

Ron no dijo nada.

—Puedo entenderte hasta cierto punto. Se muy bien lo que es amar a esa mujer, aunque no creo que ella me amara como creía en el pasado—susurro Harry.

Ron seguía callado.

—En fin, felicidades—indico luego de girarse y salir.

—Nunca quise que terminara así—susurro el pelirrojo.

—No puedo creerte, no creo en nada que salga de tu boca—finalizo Potter saliendo del cuarto.

Ron cayo de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose los el rostro con sus brazos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La canción nupcial sonaba en la capilla mientras Hermione se acercaba a su futuro esposo en el altar.

El sacerdote daba un discurso sobre amor y confianza. Todos en la capilla sonreían excepto un hombre que tenia unos ojos sin emociones cerca de la puerta de la capilla.

El novio y la novia, se mostraban nerviosos.

Era normal, era su boda. Pensaban la mayoría de la gente, pero en realidad estaban hechos añicos debido a la persona que estaba al final de la capilla.

—¿Ronald Weasley aceptas amar a Hermione Granger, para protegerla y apoyarla tanto en la salud como la enfermedad, la riqueza como la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?—pregunto el sacerdote.

Las imágenes de la conversación con Harry aun estaban en la cabeza del chico.

_Traidor._

_Mal amigo._

_Mal hermano._

Todas esos nombres eran con los que se podría nombrar el mismo en estos momentos. Pero el amaba a esa mujer-

—_Harry, la amo. Lo siento. Pero yo la hare muy feliz en tu lugar te lo juro_—pensó el pelirrojo y miro al sacerdote.

—Si acepto—indico el chico.

—¿Y tu Hermione Granger aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo, tanto en la salud como la enfermedad, la riqueza como la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?—pregunto el sacerdote.

_Traidora._

_Puta._

_Mal amiga._

_Sangre-Sucia._

Eran los nombres con los que ella se la podía nombrar en estos momentos. Pero ella se había enamorado del pelirrojo lo amaba a pesar de lastimar tanto a Harry.

—_Harry, lo siento. Pero yo lo amo, nunca quise traicionarte, nunca quise separarme de ti, pero paso. Solo puedo ser feliz con Ron, lo siento Harry. Y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, siempre te amare, aunque no sea como tu quisieras_—pensó la castaña.

—Si, acepto—dijo ella.

El sacerdote sonrió como toda la sala. Excepto un hombre el cual se tocaba el pecho con dolor y comenzaba a escupir sangre de su boca.

— Ahora si alguien tiene algo en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre—dijo el sacerdote.

—_Harry por favor, déjanos ser felices_—pensaban tanto Ron como Hermione.

—¡HARRY! —se escucho en todo el lugar.

Ron y Hermione giraron para ver a Harry Potter caer a espaldas de la puerta, su rostro bañado en sangre.

Corrieron hacia él y se arrodillaron.

No solo su rostro estaba sangriento, también su ropa. Como si miles de agujas atravesaran su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Hermione y Ron lo miraban con horror.

—¡un medico, un curandero, llamen a alguien!—Gritaba Ginny Weasley.

Ron y Hermione solo lloraban mirando a su agonizante mejor amigo. Quien al parecer sufría aun mas que recibir la maldición de la tortura.

La chica observo como entre gemidos de dolor, el chico susurraba algo. Ambos se acercaron a escucharlo.

—Te lo dije—susurro el chico—una vez que lo aceptaras a el, yo desparecería para siempre—finalizo Potter y cerro los ojos para no volverlos abrir nunca mas.

Tanto a Ron como a Hermione les pareció que cuando el chico murió un silencio se apodero de todo el mundo. Como si el mundo se detuviera para darle la despedida al chico, al héroe, al amigo.

Ver su muerte fue algo desolador para ambos. Harry Potter quien había sufrido toda su vida, murió sufriendo hasta el ultimo aliento.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trece años más tarde

—¿Ron donde esta mi maletín?—pregunto la castaña a su esposo.

—En la mesa cariño—dijo el hombre.

La castaña se dirigió a la mesa, en ella estaba un maletín y una foto de Harry Potter siendo un adolecente.

La chica miro con melancolía la foto.

—Cariño—se escucho y Ron miro a donde veía la foto.

—Trece años, pasaron— susurro el hombre.

Hermione asintio mientras acariciaba la foto de Harry.

—Crees que nos hubiera perdonado—susurro la chica.

Ron suspiro. Le gustaría decir que si, pero en realidad no lo creería. La muerte de Harry los afecto a los dos, y desgraciadamente era un tema que se conversaba mucho en su familia.

Ginny, George, su padre y Madre los culpaban a ellos sobre la muerte del niño que vivió. Y tanto Ron como Hermione no podían responderles ni defenderse. Ellos mismos se habían culpado.

Si al menos Harry hubiera tenido una muerte rápida, pero no, no la tuvo. El curandero que reviso el cadáver les indico que había sufrido mucho antes de morir.

Sus nervios habían sido quemados, y sus órganos cortados al mismo tiempo, su sistema nervioso había era una de las pocas cosas que funcionaban, y le causaron un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo antes de morir.

Nunca supieron que era lo que le había pasado. La autopsia no mostro ningún veneno, ni maldición en el cuerpo del heredero de los Potters.

Y como si fuera poco un día antes de su muerte Harry Potter había hecho su testamento, dejándole absolutamente todas sus posesiones a Hermione. Tanto el ministerio como los duendes creían que ellos lo habían matado en su propia boda, por el dinero.

Hermione fue expulsada de Wizengamot y Ron despedido del departamento de Aurores, con escusas sin sentido, pero nadie quiso defenderlos. Vivian del dinero que Harry le dejo a la chica, sin tener empleo ninguno.

Hermione se limpio unas lagrimas que saleen de sus ojos, beso a su esposo y salió de la casa. Iba a desaparecerse cuando miro que alguien venia hacia su casa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo.

—¡RON!—grito ella.

El chico vino corriendo y miro la figura que se acercaba.

—Buenos días, Señor y Señora Weasley—dijo el hombre mirándolos con malicia.

—Dolohov—susurro Ron—¿Que hace aquí?—

Antonin Dolohov sonrió ante el chico.

—Me liberaron hoy, señor Weasley. Que no le el profeta—dijo el ex Mortifago.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—susurro Hermione, dando gracias que sus hijos estaban en la escuela.

—Vengo a cumplir una promesa—dijo el antiguo Mortifago.

—¿Una promesa?—dijo Ron sin creerle.

—Díganme, saben que es lo que mato realmente a Harry Potter—indico el hombre.

Tanto Ron como Hermione palidecieron al escucharlo.

Este Mortifago sabía lo que paso en verdad.

El hombre saco un frasco de su bolsillo y puso en su cabeza su varita. Una memoria había sido extraída y el liquido fue puesto en el frasco.

Sin decir más el ex Mortifago le entrego el frasco a la mujer.

—Espero que la disfruten—susurro Dolohov con diversión y se desapareció.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y luego salieron corriendo hacia su casa y metieron rápidamente la memoria en el pensad ero.

_Memoria_

—_No creí que me visitaras tu de todas las personas en el mundo_—_dijo el Mortifago._

_Harry Potter lo miraba con frialdad._

—¿_Dime te gustaría matarme?_—_pregunto el chico._

_El Mortifago rio._

—_Créeme nada me daría más placer_—_indico el Mortifago._

_Potter sonrió ante lo que dijo._

—_Tengo una propuesta para ti— indico el chico._

—_¿Que harías a cambio de ser el instrumento de mi muerte?—dijo el chico._

_El Mortifago lo miro confundido._

—_Haría lo que sea porque mueras Potter—indico el Mortifago._

—_Bien—dijo Harry._

_Y le lanzo su varita._

_El Mortifago miro incrédulo la varita y miro confundido a Potter._

—_Hare una promesa irrompible—indico el chico._

_El Mortifago puso la varita en la garganta de su enemigo, podía matarlo, pero estaba curioso de lo que Potter planeaba._

—_Yo Harry Potter, Juro que moriré de una forma horrorosa, en cuanto el amor de mi vida Hermione Granger, despose a Ronald Weasley—juro Potter y una luz ilumino la celda._

_Antonin Dolohov miraba con sorpresa a Potter._

—_Lo único que quiero es que les lleves esta memoria cuando salgas de Azkaban—finalizo Potter y se retiro._

_Antonin Dolohov miraba al joven retirarse y estallo en carcajadas._

_Fin de la memoria_

Ron y Hermione miraban con horror lo que acababa de pasar.

No podían creerlo, unos recuerdos aparecieron en sus mentes. Recuerdos de cuando los visito Harry durante su boda.

Flash back

_Harry la miro con sus ojos sin vida._

—_Muerto—dijo el chico._

_Hermione solo bajo la cabeza._

—_Asesinado, sería una mejor forma de decirlo—esta vez las lagrimas salieron a montón y la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su antiguo prometido._

_Fin del flash back_

_Flash back_

—_Como estas—susurro Ron._

—_Muerto…Asesinado—indico Potter._

_Fin del flash back_

_Flash back_

—_Yo tome la decisión equivocada…Yo volví, no tendría que haberlo echo—informo Harry._

_Fin del flash back_

_Flash back_

—_La amo—dijo el pelirrojo._

—_Yo también, pero aun que las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, Jamás…Jamás hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste—dijo Potter._

_Fin del flash back_

_Flash back_

—_Encontraras a alguien más, alguien que te haga muy feliz—indico ella._

_Harry negó con la cabeza._

—_No, no podre. Una vez que aceptes a Ron, yo desapareceré de tu vida, de sus vidas de una vez y para siempre—finalizo el chico._

_Fin del flash back_

_Flash back_

—_No te preocupes. Después de todo, yo ya estoy muerto…No tiene caso preocuparse por la opinión de un muerto…Además cuando ella te de el si, desapareceré de sus vidas para siempre—informo el antiguo niño que vivió._

_Fin del flash back_

Hermione y Ron lloraban a mares las palabras de Potter eran ciertas a cierta manera. Salió de sus vidas cuando la chica acepto a Ron como esposo.

Lo había planeado bien. Una promesa irrompible, algo que no llamaría la atención de nadie. Ningún examen medido podría detectarla.

Y como si fuera poco. Cuando Hermione acepte a Ron como esposo pasaría. Hermione era el gatillo del arma.

Si por cualquier cosa Potter deseaba que se sienta culpable, lo había logrado su plan funciono al éxito. La boda no fue la unión de Hermione y Ron, fue realmente la despedida de Harry.

Fue en realidad La boda de un muerto.

FIN


End file.
